


Getting Closer - Narry (Texts)

by creativemind7



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativemind7/pseuds/creativemind7
Summary: Harry and Niall have been texting each other more often than usual. Will these late night texts lead to something more?





	1. Chapter 1

A Calm Day Of Touring....

Harry: Hey, what's up?

Niall: Nothing much, just catching up with some sleep 

Harry: That sounds good 

Niall: What are you doing?

Harry: Just going round the city before the show

Niall: I just realized something

Harry: What?

Niall: We are the only single members of the band

Harry: Yeah, you're right... They all have girlfriends. What about it?

Niall: Nothing

Harry: Tell me!!!

Niall: No

Harry: :(

Niall: Fine, I'll tell you later

After the show, all the boys went to the hotel. This time everyone got a room for themselves.

Harry: So what is it that you were supposed to tell me

Niall: So.. Harry, how do you think people would react if one of the band members was gay?

Harry: Wait, what are you saying?!

Niall: Hypothetically, if I was gay and came out, what would happen?

Harry: You're gay!

Niall: I didn't say I was gay stupid!

Harry: Well, I don't know.

Niall: Alright

Harry: Well this is awkward.

In the middle of the night, Harry's phone buzzes with a text from Niall

Niall: It doesn't have to be awkward 

Harry: Why are you still awake? We have a big show tomorrow

Niall: I'm at a pub

Harry: Are you bloody serious?

Niall: I'm like super tired

Harry: You should sleep then

Niall: Nahhh.. Want to hear a secret Hazzyyy?

Harry: What?

Niall: I think I'm in love with you

Harry: Are you drunk?

Niall: Maybe

Harry: Maybe we should continue this conversation when you're sober


	2. Getting Closer

The Next Day:

Niall: Sorry about yesterday! I forget everything I said

Harry: Even when you said you're in love with me? hahah XD

Niall: Uh.. I said that didn't I? Harry, the thing is..

Harry: What?

Niall: I'm bi

Harry: What, you mean you're into guys too?

Niall: Yeah

Harry: Oh ok

Niall: I know I was drunk when I said that but it wasn't too far from the truth

Harry: ?? So you like me ??

Niall: Yes

Harry: Niall I'm straight

Niall: I know

Harry: Sorry :(

Niall: I have to go bye

Harry: Niall wait!!  
Seen 9:40am

Harry: Niall please come on don't do this  
Seen 9:46am

Harry: Ni answer me!!  
Seen 9:49pm


	3. Getting Closer

Niall didn't reply to the messages because he was hurt. He really liked Harry but Harry was straight. He couldn't handle seeing him. The lads were going out for pizza after the concert but Niall said he was going back to the hotel because he was tired. That wasn't true but he couldn't spend another minute with Harry. Harry chased him around before and after the concert but Niall just ran and got away from him.

Niall laid in bed crying and thinking about Harry when his phone vibrated.

Harry: Niall, I want to be friends  
Seen 10:36pm

Harry: What do you want me to do? I'm not gay but we can still be friends

Niall: No we can't

Harry: Why not?

Niall: I like you Harry don't you understand? And the worst part is you know so it's going to be awkward

Harry: Please Ni 

Niall: No.. Bye H

Harry: Omg !! No 

2 Days Later The Tour Finished and everyone went back to their family. Liam and Louis said that they needed to go on a hiatus but Niall and Harry didn't agree but they had to. Harry missed Niall a lot.. He felt like he needed to talk to him all the time and that's when he finally realized it, a year after the hiatus, Harry was in love with Niall. Harry's one year without Niall was hell and the same was for Niall.  
Harry decided it was time to tell Niall:

Harry: I like you too Ni xx

Niall: Sorry what?

Harry: I like you Niall

Niall: What? Now you're telling me?

Harry: I realized how much I loved you when you weren't with me anymore. I'm sorry for not noticing before

Niall: I don't know what to say

Harry: You don't have to say anything.. just open the door

Niall: ????????

Harry: Just open the door

Niall is confused but opens the door to find Harry with that stupid smile on his face but Niall didn't care. It's the same smile he fell for and he still loves it.


End file.
